The dark assasin
by kinathemorbid
Summary: Kai and Rei save a mysterious girl, but she was meant to kill them. Will she spare their lives? Or will she kill the before they know it. KaixOC ReixOC
1. Meeting Kitsune

Hello to the people! I made a new story! Yay! Well I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER- it's the usual I don't own beyblade, DUH! I only own kurohoshi and kitsy!

To the story then!

Daichi: WAAAAIIIIT!

Natural: WHAT!

Daichi: Am I in the story?

Natural: Yes monkey boy, you're in the story...

Daichi: IM NOT A MONKEY!

Natural: sarcasm of course not sarcasm -cough- monkey boy -cough-

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Well what another great mess you got us into Hosh, just great_." The fox-like animal said. She was oddly blue and she had white patches over her fur. The furry creature was standing next to a young girl with blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a knack for trouble making…

"Well how would I know that they wanted to take you?" The girl whined. Men with knifes were surrounding them and coming closer in the deep alley that was riddled with garbage and rats. "You'll never get Kitsune! Even if you killed me…"

"Then I guess that is what we will have to do!" One of the men said.

**Meanwhile…**

Kai and Rei were walking on the streets of Japan; they had to take a plane here for the tournament is 4 weeks. They came early to relax for a while.

"What should we do?" Rei asked his silent friend.

"I don't know." At that time they both heard a close scream.

"What was that?" Rei asked.

"I don't know but it came from that alley" Kai pointed to a dark alley closest to them.

"We better check it out" Rei and Kai raced into the alley to find a girl and some kind of creature being stabbed with daggers.

"HELP!" The girl screamed in pain as a dagger shot through her arm. She fell to the ground.

"Take the fox and go!" One of the men that stabbed her grabbed the hissing fox and ran right into Kai and Rei.

"Not so fast!" Rei yelled. Kai upper cut the man with the fox and made him drop the animal. As the man tried to stop his nose from bleeding, Kai kicked him. Rei suddenly launched his beyblade at the others.

"Driger! Take them down!" The bit beast appeared and crushed a few men with his mighty paw.

'Let's get out of here!" Five other men ran away before Driger could get them.

The fox creature ran to the girl's side and whined loudly. The boys ran to see of she was still breathing. She was. They brought her to the dojo -while the fox followed- and cleaned her up. She was practically out cold.

"What are we going to tell the guys?" Rei asked.

"We found this girl on the street and she needed help…" Kai said while wrapping a bandage on her arm. "Or something like that."

"Well we'll just tell the guys the whole thing and Hillary can keep this girl company."

"_Thank you for helping us_" The fox said. "_My name is Kitsune and she is Kurohoshi."_

"Y-Y- you can talk?" Rei asked the fox.

"Yes" 

"Wow" Kai said amazed.

"Well we'll leave you too here to rest. Okay?" Rei said.

"_Okay, goodbye"_ the two boys left the dojo. _"I hope Hosh won't have to 'work'. They saved her life."_


	2. The big hit!

Hi! Well you know the drill, the disclaimer, the story CONTINUE ON!

"_Well this is just peachy_!" Kitsune said. "_I'm all alone in this fakey dojo while Hosh is out cold!"_

"It's okay…" A voice from the shadows quietly spoke. "I'm Hillary."

The young girl walked into the light. She wore short-shorts, a black tee, and an orange vest. (Think g-rev!)

"_Hello my name is Kitsune, the sleeping beauty over there is Kurohoshi_." Kitsune nodded to the sleeping girl on the floor.

"Oh, I see" Hillary looked at the blue fox-like creature, then the girl. She wore a black tank top and a long black skirt with a ruby pendant belt. She had a mysterious ring; it's had a dark red jewel in shape of an eye.

"Nice ring" Hillary commented.

"Thanks" Kurohoshi grunted while trying to get up.

"Here I'll help" Hillary let down her hand and pulled Kurohoshi up once Kurohoshi had a good grip.

"Thanks" Kurohoshi got to her feet.

"Hey, do you have a nickname? I might forget Kurohoshi…"

"Hosh, Hoshi, or Kuro" Kurohoshi grinned. "Kitsune calls me Hosh."

"Hoshi will work." Hillary smiled.

Hoshi walked around, getting use to her legs. While she was walking her eyes were closed. She bumped into something and began to feel what she hit.

"You touch me like you know me." Kai glared at the blonde girl. "Let go of my chest"

"Sorry…" Hoshi opened her eyes. "You never told me your name, what is it?"

"Kai"

Tyson came into the room and looked at the beauty talking to Kai.

"Hey hot stuff!" Tyson purred and grabbed her ass. Hillary's eyes grew wide.

"You perv!" Hoshi decked him hard. He then fell to the ground. "Pig"

"You got that right!" Max laughed as he came in. "You socked him good."

Rei came in and saw Tyson knocked out. "What happened here?"

"She decked him!" Max and Hillary chorused pointing at Hoshi. Rei laughed.

"He deserved it! He grabbed my ass!"

"The pervert!" Rei looked at the ignorant pig on the floor.

"I'm kinda hungry…" Hoshi's stomach was growling. "I haven't eaten for 2 days."

"I'm hungry too!" Hillary and Max chirped together and then glared at each other.

"Wait where's Kitsy?" Hoshi said looking around.

"What's a Kitsy?" Tyson got up and spoke weakly.

"My fox –Kitsune- she's blue, white spots, furry, and cute!" Hoshi looked worried.

"_I am here." _Kitsy said and pounced Hoshi out from the shadows.

"Okay, okay! Stop! Down!" Hoshi was getting a total lick-attack from the fox.

A small ring came from Hoshi. She picked out a phone from her skirt somehow.

"Hello… Why… Who?" Hoshi looked worried. "WHAT! NO!"

Hoshi hung up and looked at Kitsy. Kitsy looked back.

"_Whom must you 'work' on?"_

Hoshi whispered to Kitsy. Kitsy whined.

Everyone else looked at each other-except Kai- wondering what is going on.

TBC…

To hellcasterkanrou: I am updating now! And thanks for thinking it was interesting.

To HoshikoMegami: It was kinda hard to think up all this stuff…

To Rachel: That kinda talk hurts… -cries-


	3. Meeting the gang

Hello again! I made a new story called 'calling upon the mind' its cool! Check it out!

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill I don't own it. Now stop calling me…

Kai: Why am I here?

Natural: I poofed you here, I am magical-o-genie! (My trademark name, steal it and I hunt you down…)

Kai: Ok… whatever…

Natural: You know you should be thankful, but instead you're being a ketsunoana!

Kai: Huh?

Kitsune: She means your being a total ass…

Kai: Whatever… don't care…

Natural: …Well to the story!

"Ah… well let's just think what we are going to eat." Hoshi changed the subject.

"Let's go to a restaurant!" Hillary suggested.

"Okay… but if that pig –what ever his name is- touches me again he will suffer a horrible fate which deals with me and a butcher knife!" Hoshi glared at Tyson.

"The name is Tyson!" Tyson said as he was left behind. They walked down the street and through an alley.

"I don't like this place…" Hoshi said. "It reminds me of yesterday."

" _I know doesn't it?" _Kitsune appeared.

"Wow! I didn't even realize you left…"

"Well she couldn't have right!" Tyson tried to make a joke but made everyone roll their eyes.

"Whatever… that was the most retarded thing I have ever heard" Hoshi blankly said.

"Oh shut up ikeike" A girl said from the alley and came out from the shadows as another one followed.

"Hi! Kasaichigo…and Kurozuki!" Hoshi ran over to her friends.

"Who are the mutants?" Kurozuki asked.

"Who are these fine ladies?" Tyson walked over to them.

"Take one more step baka and I kill you." Kurohoshi yelled which made Tyson freeze.

"Well nice to see you again" Kasaichigo looked back to Hoshi.

"Hosh, why are you with these…animals, no offense Kit." Kurozuki crossed her arms.

"_None taken"_ Kitsy looked up at Zuki.

"Who are you guys?" Max asked.

"WE'RE NOT GUYS!" The three girls yelled.

"Okay… settle down before someone ends up in the hospital." Rei walked up to the three.

"Ya know, you look very familiar," Zuki said eyeing Rei.

"Who are you?" Kasai asked bluntly.

"Rei Kon." He said, all the girls gasped. "What?"


	4. Why all the violence?

Hey! I finally had enough time to make the 4th chapter! Yay me!

Daichi: When am I gonna be in the story!

Natural: When I want to put your ugly ass in it got it?

Daichi: (tiny voice) Yes ma'am.

Disclaimer: Why do I put up with this? I DONT OWN IT! I own the girls Kurozuki Kurohoshi, Kasaichigo, and Kitsune, that's it!

"That's Kurozuki's last name too…" Kasai whispered. "She finally found a piece of her real family."

Kurozuki leaned on a wall and gently slide down. "I lived my life in all lies, then you come."

"Wow, I have a sister…" Rei said and sat next to Kurozuki. "Kurozuki Kon?"

"That's my name." Zuki got up and held a hand out to her newly found brother.

"Aww… how sweet! Zuki has family!" Kasai was jumping around.

"KASAI STOP BEING A TOTAL IDIOT! GET YOU HEAD BACK ON!" Kurohoshi yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Kasai went silent after that. They all began to walk to the diner, once the reached the large blue Tyson raced in. Kasai slowly followed. Zuki followed suit. Kurohoshi turned around and bumped into Kai.

"Sorry." She said.

"Out of my way." Kai pushed her.

"Oh no you didn't!" Kurohoshi grabbed Kai and dragged him outside.

"Your wasting my time" Kai said.

"What afraid to hit a girl?" Hoshi teased.

"You are wasting my time. Move." Kai replied, and then Hoshi kicked him, which triggered his anger. He then tried to punch her but she caught his fist with a sly hand. Then she punched him in the gut.

"Now your wasting my time" Hoshi smirked then walked into the diner.

Kai was aware that Rei watched the whole thing from the doorway. "Shut up Rei stop laughing."

"Ok…" Rei tried to hold back his laughter and followed Kai in the diner. Kitsune walked away from the diner and had her fun in a forest…somewhere…

Everyone was seated at the table and they were waiting for their orders. A person in a cape that covered their whole face came up to Hoshi.

"Who…are you?" Hoshi turned around once she felt breathing on her neck. The person then punched Hoshi in the nose fiercely.

"Oh fuck! Hi Kage…" Hoshi said while trying to stop the blood.

"I need to tell you something Hoshi, IMMEDIATELY."

TBC

Hey! Ha! Review time!

Djstephanie4123: KURO GET OFF YOUR FRIENDS NAME!

Chocolatechan: Thank you Tammy, I will update as fast as I can.

HoshikoMegami: I is updating!


	5. WHAT?

Hey! I gots nice peoples as readers :D they all seem to like my story… except for that one girl…

Kai: WHY ME? Why do I have to be punched?

Natural: 'Cause the people have to realize girls are stronger than boys… And you were the only manly guy in the story so far!

Rei: Hey! What about me?

Natural: You would never hit a girl…

Tyson: What about me!

Natural: 1st reason. I HATE YOU. 2nd reason. You are a pathetic excuse for a boy… and a human now that I think of it. Max is too cheerful… and he wouldn't punch a girl either… ON WITH THE STORY! Oh my dear brother Tala, DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Tala: Yes ma'am! Natural does not own beyblade she only owns Hoshi, Zuki, Kasai, Kitsy, and no one can forget her; Kage!

Kage: Thanks for that idiotic introduction Tala…

"Ok, let's go outside then." Hoshi suggested. Then Kage pulled her arm into an alley.

"-sigh- This may not make sense to you but you need to kill yourself." Kage looked serious but Hoshi denied it.

"Ha ha very funny…" Hoshi playfully tried to punch Kage's arm but Kage grabbed her hand and twisted Hoshi's wrist.

"I am serious …" Kage stared at Hoshi. Now Hoshi could not deny it. But she didn't understand.

"But why?" Hoshi asked worried. Then Kage grasped Hoshi's hand.

Flashback 

"You must do what I say or I will make you kill who you cherish." The tall man said.

"Yes sir!" Hoshi stood straight. This was her assassin job, the one she still has today. She was trained for every weapon thought of. She was the ultimate killer.

End of flashback 

"The promise you made. You must break that chain. You can't kill the two boys. Rei and Kai." Kage turned around. "Kai is my brother. Rei is Zuki's. You can't kill them, kill yourself… or go into hiding so 'he' can't find you."

"I don't want to do something that drastic…" Hoshi looked down. "What other choice do I have?"

"Killing the boss hims-" Kage was interrupted.

"I like that last idea! I got to go tell the people in the diner I need to leave for…"

"Some business." Kage finished. Hoshi nodded and ran to the diner. Kage walked slowly away.

"You guys I have to tell you-" Hoshi then screamed.

TBC…

Muahahahaha! I am so evil… -evil grins- ok review time!

Odango Forever: Thank you thank you! You really like me! –tear-

Chocolate Chan: I will try to update really really really really really really really really really really REALLY fast next time ok?

Hoshiko Megami: Will do! I am glad you like it so far!


	6. Holding Hands

Hey! Sorry last chapter was so short! I will make it up with this one! TALA DISCLAIMER NOW!

Tala: You know she don't own it, she owns Hoshi, Zuki, Kasai, Kitsy and Kage.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"What happ-" Kage came running in and saw that the table was bloody and everyone was under the table except for Zuki and Kasai, they were standing up. Zuki had a long sword and Kasai had a dagger.

"Zuki what happened?" Hoshi looked at her friends that were breathing deep and looked tired.

"They- he- came…" Zuki was tired. She looked around for a glass of water, Kasai gave her a water bottle that she had in her backpack. Zuki drank from it thirstily.

"Ok, now speak clearly this time so I can understand what language you are speaking." Hoshi said while Zuki gave Kasai her water bottle back.

"Your boss really likes you, he sent assassins to kill you and your…new…pet monkeys" Zuki replied. Hoshi started pacing.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hoshi raised her arms in the air. "I can't hide them! Or me for that matter!"

"You need to tell us what's going on!" Kai came into the conversation. Everyone from under the bale got up.

"Ok. I guess I should…" Hoshi sat down on a chair. "I am a assassin, I am meant to kill the people my boss tells me to. Then I get paid. I was trained to be like this."

"Then why didn't you save yourself when those men attacked you?" Rei asked.

"I am not used to fighting more than two people! I usually do my killing secretly…" Hoshi said.

"Why did you become an assassin?" Kai asked.

"It's what I'm good at." Hoshi replied looking down.

"That's messed up." Rei broke in. Hoshi nodded.

"What weapon do you use?" Tyson was now trying not to get on Hoshi's bad side.

"I am more of an archer, I use bows and arrows, throwing swords and stars. But I can use any weapon possible."

"I am a swordsman." Zuki put in.

"I am a close-fighter. I use short blades and get close to the enemy." Kasai added.

"I do martial arts and I use any weapon I please." Kage replied holding an up a short sword with a black blade and a gold handle.

"Ok now that we got that out of the way, let's leave a 100 dollar tip so they can clean the tables." Hoshi said and planted a 100-dollar bill on the table and left. The others followed suit. They all walked to a graveyard. No one, except Hoshi knew what they were doing.

"Follow me you guys, we're heading to my house." Hoshi said while trudging through the graveyard.

"Why do we need to walk through a graveyard!" Tyson said.

"Its faster, and don't be such a wimp…" Hoshi replied. Then the gang reached the huge black manor, the doors were custom rich red pine doors with a golden fox painted on it. Then out of nowhere Kitsy was inside and a maid opened the door.

"Hello mistress, I see you have some guests. I will make refreshments." The maid ran into large double doors. The gang carefully came in while Hoshi, Kage, Kasai, and Zuki walked in casually.

"Wow, you re-done the house?" Kasai looked around. They all walked into the den and found a seat. They then chattered.

"Refreshments are ready!" The maid called out, Tyson ran to the cart the maid pushed to the den. He ate everything.

"Wow. I guess I need to make more!" The maid said cheerfully and ran off with the cart.

"Tyson you are a rude pig." Hoshi rubbed he temples.

"Fuck you." Tyson belched.

"You first" Hoshi smirked. They both started to argue.

"You idiot!" Tyson yelled.

"You perverted, self-centered, insensitive, pig!" Hoshi yelled back. "You are a waste of oxygen! Your brain is like a potato! BLAND!"

"Hey! I like potatoes!" Tyson yelled. "You…you…meany!"

"Dude, think up a comeback before you talk to me again." Hoshi crossed her arms and walked away up the stairs.

"Do ya think she's ok?" Max asked.

"_Yes, she just hates insensitive idiots…_" Kitsy said everyone looked at Tyson.

"Well who wants to go up and see if she killed herself yet?" Kage crossed her legs.

"She is suicidal?" Kai looked at Kage with a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-Hoshi look.

"Yea…sometimes…depends on her mood…" Kasai said before Kage could, Kage glared deadly daggers and Kasai fell silent and looked frightened.

"Well who is gonna go up!" Zuki screamed.

"I don't know, not me," Kage said.

"Don't look at me!" Rei and Zuki chorused. They glared at each other.

Tyson not you, she'll kill you…" Max said. "And I am not going up there! She is STRONG!"

Everyone looked at Kai who was closing his eyes. "Kai, go talk to Hoshi!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Gosh, fine…whatever…" Kai got up and walked up stairs.

He entered the second floor and looked around, there was about a thousand doors. A million hallways… The house was huge… He found a door with a gold plate that said KOHANA. He opened the door and saw a red silk covered bed, a closet with a gold curtain covering the doors. He silently walked in and carefully pushed the curtains and opened the closet doors to find a decaying body hanged. He gasped. 'Who is sick enough to keep a dead body in their house!', he thought.

'Me.' Hoshi's voice came into his mind, he turned around to find her leaning on the door frame.

"That's my sister, she commited suicide…" Hoshi smiled wryly. "How nice of a older sister that's suppose to be your guardian, kill themselves right after they get custody of you…"

"Yea… But why is she…still…here?" Kai asked.

"To remember the pain she brought onto me." Hoshi said. "It makes me want to kill people."

"And that is suppose to be like support for your job right?" Kai said and crossed his arms.

"Yea, and it doesn't disturb you?" Hoshi raised her right eye brow.

"Nope, I have seen worse." Kai shrugged.

"Ah I see. Well lets go down stairs, and why are you up here anyways?"

"The gang told me to check on you, make sure your not dead…" Kai surveyed Hoshi. "No blood, no cuts, no rope, still breathing, yea you're alive…"

They both walked down the stairs into the den. The others were silent. They two didn't notice they were holding hands.


	7. Nice shiner Kai!

"Wow… Just 10 minutes upstairs can change a lot." Kage mumbled.

"Huh? What- AH!" Hoshi looked at their hands and quickly let go.

"Omygosh! Are you two…together?" Kasai asked with a smug look.

"HELL NO!" Hoshi and Kai chorused. Hoshi glared at Kasai, which made her shut up. Zuki was trying to hold back laughter.

"ZUKI! STOP TRYING TO HOLD BACK YOUR LAUGHTER!" Hoshi screamed.

"Ok." Zuki then burst out laughing.

"Would you be quiet?" Hoshi glared lethal daggers at Zuki. Zuki just ignored her but wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, uh…I'm gonna…um...leave now..." Tyson was backing away slowly to the door.

"No, you're not going to leave until I dismiss you!" Hoshi walked to the fireplace on the den and pushed on a brick that switched the fireplace and wall to a hallway and a throne. The hallway had red carpeting with gold rims, the ceiling was of sparkling silver, and the throne was extravagant, long golden curtains surrounded it, it was blood red with statues of Egyptian gods like Osiris and Horus. The throne was also covered in silver lace and beautiful sword stands.

"Whoa, you never told us about this place…" Zuki looked around fascinated.

"I didn't want you guys to know about it. It's my secret throne room. Yes I am royalty! Kohana was a royal guard's wife. So we got this." Hoshi raised her hands.

"Where's Kohana's husband?" Kai questioned he wanted to know more about Hoshi.

"He died in a war or something…how should I know?" Hoshi walked down the long carpet to the throne and sat down. "Wow, how comfy. Feels like a rock."

"Please say that was sarcasm" Tyson said as Hoshi nodded. The throne room was a beautiful sight for anyone to see. Kage then pushed her way to Zuki who was right next to the throne talking to Hoshi.

"This place is all pretty and crap, but I am tired I'm leaving and your coming too Zuki,' Kage said and literally dragged Zuki out and left. After 10 minutes they were sure to be gone.

"Now what should we do? Its 8:32 and I am tired." Max sighed. Suddenly they all heard pattering on the roof, it started to rain. A maid then ran into the room and shouted.

"The storm has flooded the road! No one can leave. We have guest rooms ready for you all." The maid ran out mumbling.

"Well let's get out of here and show you guys around, Kasai already knows this house. Okay here's the plan, I'll sleep in my sister Kohana's room, someone can have my room and you guys can find any other room possible." Hoshi then toured them all the rooms on the second floor (which was a lot) and then Kai ended up in Hoshi's room, Kasai in the next room, Tyson nearest to the bathroom, and everyone else were in other rooms next to Hoshi's room (which was Kohana's room tonight).

Out of curiosity Kai got up out of bed and walked to Hoshi's room. He quietly opened the door and stepped in. He noticed that Hoshi was still awake reading a book.

"What do you want Kai?" Hoshi said while she put here book down. She looked angry.

"Sorry, but why would you sleep in this room?" Kai blurted out at the way wrong time.

"What? Okay just because I would willingly sleep in my sister's room doesn't make me insane! Does it? Well? ANSWER ME!" Hoshi threw her book on the bed and fumed.

"No, but normally they don't have dead bodies in them!" Kai shot back, which he regret for the rest of his life.

"SORRY IF I CARE FOR MY DEAD SISTER! SHE WAS JUST THE LAST BIT OF FAMILY I HAD!" Hoshi then punched Kai in the eye. She then pulled him to the bathroom and put ice on his eye. "I am so sorry, I just have an extremely bad temper." She was saying sorry every 3 seconds.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have blurted things out…" Kai winced when Hoshi placed the ice on his eye. "I don't think I want to get you ticked off ever again."

"Good idea"

TBC…

So sorry! I had school…but know since its summer vaca I will be updates every week! Except for July 8 – 22, I'll be at cali.

REVEIWS

HoshikoMegami: Sorry for not updating sooner.

Chocolate-chan: They will be. That's all I can say.

OdangoForever: THANKIES!

Akumizu7: KURO I WOULD PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW IF I COULD! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK AT THE UPDATE TIMES! And that wasn't lemony… c'mon…


	8. Ninja attack

OMG I HAVE TOTALLY BEEN A JERK! I didn't update the damn story that was KICKING ASS! RAWR . 

Kasai: -whistles-

Natural: What are YOU whistling about?

Kasai: NOTHING! –runs away-

Natural: -.-U ok, I am going to have a special guest to the disclaimer….

Ville Valo: Uh.. Why am I here?

Natural: DO MY DAMN DISCLAIMER! Or I will get my new hk40 out here and you wont be in the music biz anymore.

Ville Valo: OK! OK! She doesn't own beyblade, she has permission to borrow Kurozuki, Kasai, and Kage, and she doesn't own pocky or me. Can I leave yet?

Natural: Yes.

Ville Valo: YAY! –leaves-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi slowly opened her eyes lazily and turned around and screamed so loud 5 miles away you could hear her.

"What is going on?" Kai got up and turned to an angry Kurohoshi. "HOW IN HELL DID I GET HERE?"

Hoshi got up out of her bed and stomped out the door to see Kasai laughing like hell. Hoshi picked Kasai up by the collar and pushed her to a wall. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT HIM IN MY ROOM!"

"I thought it would be a screaming riot!" Kasai laughed out. What is this some kind of game? KAI WAS IN HER BED!

"Hoshi calm…" Zuki came out of her room and grabbed Hoshi from killing Kasai.

"What is going on?" Kage ran out of her room and saw Kai looking confused not saying a word and the rest trying to make Hoshi calm down and prevent a murder. The halls then got really still.

" Sh…someone is here." Hoshi whispered and pulled out a knife from her pajama shorts. "All of you stay here…I will be back"

Hoshi's POV 

I silently crept down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the staircase to see 4 men in black tight clothes.

_Shit, Ninjas. I HATE ninjas! _ I jumped from my spot and threw the dagger in my hand.

"Ahhh!" A man screamed and the others looked around with their sniper rifles ready. I quickly ran into the kitchen and opened up a huge cupboard and quickly grabbed 2 Uzi's and a pack of ammo. I ran out the door to find 3 men shooting at me. _What wonderful guests. _I ran behind a large wooden pole. _DAMMIT!_ I faced my enemies and continuously shot at them, the blood flying out of their pathetic bodies hearing them scream.

Meanwhile… 

"What's happening?" Tyson ran out of his room. "I hear gun shots!"

The piecing sound of screams and shots fly through the air. " Where's Max?" Hillary asked as a worried look shot through her eyes.

"Me and Kasai will look!" Zuki said as she grabbed 2 pistols from her pockets and threw one to Kasai. They both ran down to help Hoshi.

"_This is _so_ typical. Ninjas are just attacking the manor…we're fine,"_ Kitsy sat down nest to Kai and was petted.

"You are very sophisticated for a Fox" Kai said as he scratched behind her ears.

"I was born this way" 

"How old are you anyways?"

"273 year old, Hoshi found me 7 years ago while she was around 9. We then grew a strong bond and never left each other."

"That's so cute!" Hillary smiled. "You two were like destined to be with each other."

**Hoshi's POV**

Kasai and Zuki were in war with the ninjas. But I heard what they said up there. That one word: destined. It hit my heart like a bullet. I dropped to the floor. I am either destined to die, or destine to kill. The two people that saved my life, I am ordered to kill them.

My eyes suddenly got heavy and my body couldn't lift myself up any longer. The sudden jolt of falling to the ground was the last thing I felt…

**2 hours later**

"Hoshi…Hoshi are you alive? Please don't die on us. Hoshi?" Kasai shook Hoshi's body. "Her heart is still beating, but I think she is unconscious."

"Not anymore" Hoshi said in a weak voice, her skin was as pale as white.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Hoshi" Kai muttered her ice blue eyes met his crimson ones.

"Ugh." Hoshi got up. She looked down at her white shirt, which was now red. She had gotten shot. "What happened?"

"One of your surprise guests shot you a gift." Zuki laughed. Rei was standing close to Zuki and Tyson was sitting next to Max on the couch.

"WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A loud screechy voice shouted cheerfully (A/N: You all know who this is)

"Oh god no. Daichi is here." Kai rolled his eyes.

"DAMMMIIIITTTT!" Hoshi yelled.

TBC:

Daichi: I AM FINALLY IN THE STORY!

Natural: God help me.

REVIEWS!

Djstephanie4123: Yup yup!

Moonlightstarphoenix: Heehee and you can have him back after me story

IAin'tNoF'inAngel: I will now! I gots me a schedule!


	9. Murders and laundry

Okay! The person is back…after the schedule was made I lost it…then I had school. So please don't expect me to write an update EVERYDAY because I honestly cannot with all the things I do each day.

Hey…um let's have Kurozuki do the disclaimer.

Kuro: Hoshi does not own beyblade and never will... no matter how much she prays and dreams for it... tear I also wanna own beyblade... no fair! AND SHE DOESN'T OWN ROCKSTAR ENGERY DRINKS! (Even though she wants to)

----

Daichi was ruining the house. He jumped upon the curtains and pulled Rei's hair.

"OWW!" Rei wailed in pain and grabbed onto his hair with a death grip.

Kasai sweat-dropped. No one could take this anymore. He was jumping around for at least 30 minutes now.

"I WANT TO FLY!" Daichi jumped around and tried to flap his arms in desperate attempt but failed and fell head first upon the floor. He still was cheering himself after a HUGE failure.

"YAY YAY YAY!" Daichi shouted happily, "YAY YAY YAY!"

"Kill me know," Kasai sighed and hung her head down in woe.

Everyone stared at the young monkey boy hopping around like he had just chugged 3 Rockstar energy drinks. He wouldn't stop until Kai finally had enough and attacked him and pinned him down on the floor and duct taped him there.

"OK NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU IDIOTIC MONKEY!" Kai screamed.

"I wanted to say-" A shot was heard and blood splattered onto Kai and Daichi. Kai looked down and saw a bullet hole in the center of Daichi's forehead. Kai's face turned pale, his blue triangles were the only color touching his face.

Kuro stared at Hoshi, "Why did you waste a good bullet on him?"

"This," Hoshi handed Kurozuki a crumpled paper from her pocket. Kuro then straightened out the paper and examined it carefully, folded it in fours and gave it back to Kurohoshi.

"Oh I see…"

"Yea…nothing new, just cheaper."

Kurozuki nodded. Hoshi walked up to Kai, who was still standing (and covered in blood) were he was when the gun was shot.

Hoshi spoke calmly, "Kai, you can move. I was supposed to kill him."

"Holy shit," Kai said, still in shock.

Hoshi then dragged him into the kitchen and gave him a glass of water and made him take his bloodied shirt off so she could wash it. The problem mostly was that his shirt was white.

"I am sorry you had to see that Kai," Hoshi said while putting his shirt in the washer and her own, still wearing a black tank top (which was under the white shirt), "It's my job and I can't back down on a duty."

Kai was silent for a bit. He blinked once then looked at Hoshi as she turned on the washer and climbed upon it and crossed her legs.

"I don't like to do that in my own house, but it's sometimes more of a convenience."

Kai sipped his water and sighed, he was really tired.

Kai looked back up at Hoshi who was now by the sink with her head cocked to the side.

"You know you really don't have to do my laundry, Hoshi."

Hoshi smiled gently, "It's fine. My shirt needed to be washed as well."

TBC

Yeps really short.. I know. But atleast I updated…please..if you can, email me remind me to update… I am not a good remeberer.

Uzumakiangel: Thank you. I am glad I updated too… I am just…losing it!


	10. Paint it Black

Natural: Ok, here is why i havent updated. I was kidnapped by pirates and i had to work as a maid on their ship, i stepped in you know what on the poop deck and then had to swab it off the floor and my shoes. The pirates then decided i was too lazy to clean up after their parties cause i didnt do the dishes so they pushed me off the boat and i swam to japan. Where I met a very large gundam robot who had wings and flew me home.

Kai: Very poor excuse. Natural you really need to re-think some of this.

Natural: Shut up.

Kai: Psh.

Natural: Someone do the disclaimer!

Tyson: Natural doesn't own beyblade. We've said this a million times. She also doesnt own Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones.

ok. on with story.

Kai and Hoshi walked into the living room Hoshi was still wearing her black tank, but Kai was wearing a light pink shirt, his nose scrunched at the color and everyone began laughing.

"Hey Kai, your wearing pink!" Tyson burst out laughing.

"Kai, I'm really sorry the blood smeared instead of washed out, the bleach the maid bought sucks," Hoshi looked down at the floor then looked up with a spark, "Wait, you can borrow one of my older brothers shirts!"

Hoshi ran upstairs into a room and walked out with an orange shirt,"Here Kai, take this. I couldn't find anything else. He must've took most of his clothes to Russia." Kai raised an eyebrow at her and left to the room he was using to change.

Tyson thought for a moment..Hoshi has an older brother, older brothers are normally over-proctective of their sisters...Tyson gulped. Tyson might not live through the rest of this story. Kai came out, looking a bit better and less embarassed.

"Well if you guys want you can do whatever you want...i dont really care..I'm going to be in my room..." Hoshi walked up to her room and left everyone there in the living room.

"TO THE FRIDGE!" Tyson shouted and ran to the kitchen, Kasai soon then followed. Kuro began to read. Rei was meditating, and Kai was sitting on the staircase staring at the carpet.

Kai sighed. He decided that maybe later he'll check on Hoshi...

About an hour later Kuro set her book down and sighed, "Hoshi must be worried about something," Rei opened one eye and looked at Kuro, "Hoshi only goes to her room for a long period of time when shes worried."

**Hoshi's POV**

I played my guitar and began to sing:

"I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colours anymore, I want them to turn back  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not forsee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colours anymore I want them to turn back  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I wanna see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal  
Don't wanna see the sun, flying high in the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, yea"

"You're a very good singer," Kai was leaning on the wall in my room. WHY ON EARTH was he in my room!

"Holy crap! What are you a vampire?"

"No, I just seem to be the person that babysits everyone."

"You're not babysitting me. I can take care of myself."

"Hn."

I sighed and looked up at him, "Why are you here?"

"I dunno, Kuro said something about being worried. Maybe I came up here to see whats going on." Kai sat down next to me.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"How many times have I heard that before? Every single girl I have met has used that lame excuse! Something is up. Now tell me."

"I can't."

Kai looked at me and he realized, and so did i, that tears were falling from my face. He looked at me with concern. KAI HIWATARI. Kai, the most ignorant un-emotional stubborn guy i have ever met looked at me with concern.

"Hoshi, what is wrong?"

**Kais POV **

Why am I worried about her? Shes the most stubborn girl i met and im worried about her!

Hoshi looked up at the ceiling, "I need to get out of here...I don't want to hurt you or rei, you two saved me and kitsy."

"Hoshi? What are you talking about?"

"Maybe I should just shoot him, or shoot myself. Anything!"

"HOSHI! What are you saying!"

"I..."

"Hoshi!

"Can't.."

"Hoshi!"

"I just can't do it."

"Can't do what!" I didnt understand.

"I CANT KILL YOU THATS WHAT!" Hoshi looked down at the floor, "Look on my desk."

I got up and walked to the desk, there was a peice of paper with mine and rei's names on it, it was a certificate of assasination. Rei and I, were next.

"You see? Kai, I'm not planning on killing you or Rei. I told Kage I wouldn't and I told myself I wouldn't. I have to kill my boss."

"Well who is your boss?

"Boris Balkov. All I have to do is track-"

"BORIS! HE'S YOUR BOSS!"

"Yea.."

TBC...

Umm. Yea im not the best right now. But i wanted to update ASAP.

shadowoftheredmoon: CHILL KAGE.xD I DIDNT HAVE AN ANUERISM!


End file.
